Sombras tenebrosas
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: En la luz o en la oscuridad, en el pasado o en el presente, estaban destinados a amarse, aun cuando la muerte y vida los separara se encontrarían una y otra vez, porque como almas en pena se encontraran. Y ninguna bruja sera capaz de hacerlo, ni con todos los hechizos del mundo. La eternidad se mancha de lujuria, celos, desesperanza, pero también existe la magia del amor. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic en Vocaloid, espero les guste el capitulo, despues de todo me esforce en hacerlo. Ojala y piense lo mismo cuando lo lean, creanme el romance llegara pronto, solo esperen.

_**Agradezco a mis musas LOLITA GOTICA, AbSeMaJe, AndieJunjou. Por ellas y muchas mas, es porque soy escritora.**_

_··········_

_·····_

_En la luz o en la oscuridad, en el pasado o en el presente, estaban destinados a amarse, aun cuando la muerte y vida los separara se encontrarían una y otra vez, porque como almas en pena se encontraran. Y ninguna bruja sera capaz de hacerlo, ni con todos los hechizos del mundo. La eternidad se mancha de lujuria, celos, desesperanza, pero también existe la magia del amor. Asi que aun cuando nadie los quisiera ver juntos, ellos los desafiarían, si con ello conseguían ser felices._

**_Se dice que la sangre es más espesa que el agua, es lo que nos define, lo que nos une, maldice, para algunos la sangre significa una vida de riquezas y lujos para otros, una vida de servidumbre_**

_-Japon.-_

Mientras que el viento soplaba moviendo el mar que imponente bajo el muelle reposaba, atrayendo el olor a agua salada, las cajas y equipaje siendo subidos con constancia, carga tras carga mientras su madre le tomaba la mano con cariño materno, el, no entendía nada más que el hecho de hacer un viaje, a su perspectiva bastante lejos después de todo irían a América. Muchos empleados se quedaban en su hogar natal, prontamente abandonado para conocer otro. Su padre miraba el barco orgulloso, muchos viajeros en mayoría nobles iban como ellos al nuevo mundo.

**-Kaito, es hora de irnos querido-** y su hermosa madre le acaricio la mejilla con ternura con la mano libre mientras apretaba más fuerte la otra.

**-Tienes que despedirte de este lugar, solo será un tiempo cariño-** le reconforto su padre mientras acariciaba sus azules cabellos.

Volteo la vista por última vez, muchas de las personas que eran trabajadores de su padre esperaban a que subieran ellos para finalmente arribar igual, entre todos los niños distinguió a una joven de negro cabello la cual, le devolvió la sonrisa que él le demostró. Mientras su madre sonriente le apresuraba a entrar al barco. Sin oír lo que la madre de su amiga le dijo al oído.

**-Miku, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? No lo mires, no somos iguales-** le reprocho su joven madre mientras retiraba un poco su capucha.

**-Kaito-sama es mi amigo-** le dijo la pequeña como si ese hecho fuese suficiente

**-No es verdad, tú y yo tenemos un secreto del que nunca se enteraran. Recuerda tu lugar-** le respondió mientras que una afilada uña le acariciaba la mejilla.

Mientras la niña impotente bajaba la mirada frente a esos rosados ojos, le intimidaban le corroían, porque conocía a su madre, y desgraciadamente ambas se parecían, e incluso sabia que ella era capaz de matar a su propia hija, así como alguna vez hizo con su hermana mayor Luka.

·

·

En altamar, el barco se dirigía hacia América, el trasporte lleno de pasajeros que vacacionaban así como a su vez muchos iban de empresarios a ese lugar, el se preguntaba porque su padre no le dejo quedarse y múltiples veces se lo pregunto durante el camino que según su progenitora seria largo.

**-¿Te gusta el mar Kaito?-** le inquirió su padre de morados cabellos con una venda cruzando por su ojos derecho –Herida de bala – le dijo alguna vez.

**-Me gusta mucho, es tan… ligero**- porque a su corta edad, el se sentía solo, no odiaba su apellido se enorgullecía incluso, mucho menos a sus padres.

**-¿Harás nuevos amigos en América?-** le pregunto su madre de azules ojos uniéndose a la conversación.

**-Eso espero, ¿nos conocen allá?-** pregunto con cierta incertidumbre tal y como se lo esperarían de un niño de apenas seis años.

**-No hijo, pero muy pronto lo harán, como que nuestro apellido es Shion-** le menciono con orgullo, sin saber que causo un miedo en su pequeño y único hijo. No quería estar solo como ahora lo estaba.

·

·

Después de haber pasado porque no decirlo semanas en un barco, comenzaba a sentirse encerrado, quería correr después de todo a un pequeño como lo era él le gustaba la naturaleza, dibujaba en sus tiempos libres aunque ahora sus dibujos parecían figuras inexplicables a él le gustaban, con la práctica se aprende, y el aun era demasiado joven. Mientras sus padres dormían el no podía evitar pensar que muy pronto conocería un nuevo lugar, si bien ya había viajado desde muy lejos llegar ahí solo sería una pequeña escala hacia lo que se aproximaba. Y aunque al principio se había mostrado reticente, sin duda alguna sería divertida, ya que en cualquier clase de ojos infantes, todo parecía divertido.

En todo el recorrido no se había topado ni una sola vez con Miku, pero no le extraño, conocía los pensamientos de la progenitora de esta hacia ambas clases sociales, hasta donde sabia, a ella le molestaba que jugara con él, nunca entendió ese punto, pero aun así a ambos chicos no les importaba. Ellos eran niños, querían jugar, divertirse, porque aunque aun eran pequeños sin duda alguna solo se vivía una vez, y el tiempo de momento a otro podría volverse demasiado corto.

**-Cariño, ven a dormir-** le hablo Akaiko con voz adormilada después de todo, eran las tres de la mañana.

**-No puedo, estoy muy emocionado**- le explico con voz tierna y suplicante. Pidiéndole en mudo que le dejara quedarse despierto.

**-Está bien, pero si tienes sueño te irás a acostar-** le menciono con un tono que al parecer buscaba sonar a reproche, sin embargo el bostezo acabo con todo aquello.

E incluso con sueño, bajo dando saltos, aunque el pueblo –más tarde corregido por reino – no parecía ser lo mismo que su hogar, tenia ligeros cambios, y sin embargo sintió una calidez extraña, como si ese lugar ya le hubiera estado esperando, donde, establecieron su trabajo de mariscos, que se extendía a vestimentas, entre otras. Apenas bajaron del barco, un hombre les esperaba, con un cabello de apariencia castaño les daba una mirada rápida, mientras con una seña pidió se acercaran.

**-Mucho gusto familia Shion, vengo en encargo del rey y le reina, que ansiosos esperaban su llegada-** mientras con una inclinación les ofrecía una carroza de dorado color.

**-No sabía que éramos tan conocidos, pero será un honor conocer a su majestad-** respondió Taito con una sonrisa mientras les pedía lo siguieran.

Al subir al carruaje, las cosas se tornaron un tanto silenciosas, el camino parecía largo y aunque el oji azul se había esforzado por mantener los ojos abiertos le fue imposible después de no haber dormido lo suficiente así que en el hombro de su madre se amoldo para más tarde en el cómodo regazo de su madre quedar recostado. Perdiéndose aunque del repetitivo relajante paisaje lleno de arboles, tal y como un bosque.

Al llegar, el seguía dormido, ahora cargado por su padre, que cariñoso acariciaba su cabello, mientras que admiraba lo hermoso del lugar, grande y majestuoso, levantado ante simples nobles como lo eran ellos.

**-El conde y condesa Shion han llegado-** expreso una voz femenina que les sonreía, de verde cabello.

**-Retírate y diles que pasen- **le menciono una joven mujer cabello largo rubio mientras que con una sonrisa veía hacia la gran puerta de caoba. A través de su largo vestido cruzo una pierna

**-Mucho gusto su majestad-** hablo el peli morado con una reverencia, mientras su esposa repetía.

**-No me hables con tan poca confianza después de todo, tu serás mi nuevo socio-** le hablo con fluidez, al fijar su mirada en la joven mujer se sorprendió, la reina era como su castillo, majestuosa.

**-¿Nuevo socio? ¿A qué se refiere?-** Akaiko no entendió, y Taito tampoco lo hacía, ni siquiera sabían el nombre de sus nuevos gobernantes

**-Soy la reina de este castillo, mi nombre es Ann Kagamine Sweet, mucho gusto conde Taito y condesa Akaiko-** les hablo, mientras bajaba de su trono, parecido a un pedestal.

**-A lo que me refiero es que espero ustedes, formen un negocio conmigo, son poderosos y prefiero tener aliados que enemigos –**sonrió con una mueca parecida a la tristeza **–después de toda su majestad, el rey está peleando, lejos de su hogar, lejos de sus hijos. Por ello pienso formalizarlo, serán convertidos en compañía del trono.- **les explico con simpleza, mientras miraba su cara con singularidad.

**-Entiendo, me parece bien, creo es conveniente para ambos-** y con una sonrisa afirmo lo que dijo, ambas mujeres sonrieron.

·

·

_-14 años después-_

·

Y aunque al principio de aquella travesía, el objetivo era simplemente crear otro nuevo negocio, uno incursionado con las empresas inglesas siendo llevadas al nuevo mundo, después de un año de viaje, el rendimiento era tanto que su padre decidió echar raíces permanentes ahí, luciendo ahora no solo como una simple familia rica que llegaba a incursionar sino como uno de los más grandes nobles, terminaron siendo prácticamente los segundos reyes. Al tiempo de dos años de su llegada, la reina Ann recibió una carta en donde tristemente se relataba que el rey había muerto en batallo dejando como sucesores a solo dos pequeños gemelos que apenas creciendo, ni siquiera lo conocieron.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaran ellos lloraron, tal vez porque la sangre que les unía a su padre ahora lucia manchando un trazo donde se marcaba su muerte, dejando destrozada a la reina que dos años más termino por suicidarse, dejando a sus pequeños hijos en manos de la familia Shion que como la reina predijo heredaron el reino, al menos hasta que la joven princesa fuera capaz de tomar el reino.

En ese momento, ninguno de los pequeños reprocho algo, no podían siquiera porque lo único que entendieron de la amena pero corta platica con Akaiko, - que más tarde se volvería su segunda madre – les explico aunque con dolor que su madre se había ido a un lugar mejor. Lo cual una mujer de rosa cabello desmintió diciendo algo que aunque cruel, en ese momento no lo vieron como tal.

**-Su madre se mato, por castigo ira al infierno, el mismo lugar que les espera a ustedes… huérfanos- **les dijo con el más grande veneno impregnado en cada palabra.

·

Pero lejos de toda esa oscuridad, ya habían crecido, lejos de antiguas guerras en busca de poder. Kaito de veinte años, cumplía con las estadísticas de un hombre perfecto, son atrayente cabello azul tal como el puro mar, ojos de hermoso azul cielo, fina piel blanca libre de imperfecciones, mientras su actitud coqueta le hacía juego. No era el único joven en esa casa, había dos más, gemelos, Rin Kagamine, la mayor de los chicos, parecida a su hermano Len que como tal lucían ambos cabello rubia, con ojos de atrayente verde, ambos de pieles blancas pero muy diferentes. Len a diferencia de su hermana, no era engreído, era más humilde que muchos seguidores de ellos. Pero aun así, Rin era la mejor tratada. Porque como dijo su nana.

**-Un gobernante no tiene por qué ser blando, mucho menos piadoso, manejar con puño de hierro, matar antes de que te maten- **

La idea les horrorizaba pero por ello, el no cambiaba. A pesar de que Kaito tenía seis años mas que Rin y Len, se llevaba bien con los jóvenes así como otra chica también se llevaba bien con ellos, todos eran, lo que se podría decir amigos, dos chicas y dos chicos. Sin duda, eran una familia, feliz aunque algo dispareja.

·

Dentro de un bosque, rodeando el castillo claro está, a ninguno de los tres herederos se les dejaría salir más allá, sin compañía y como ninguno de ellos querían llevar a los caballeros reales, admitían las condiciones que sus padres les otorgaban. Pero, lo peculiar de esta escena, es que mientras que dos chicos buscaban algo siendo cubiertos por gabardinas, a unos metros más lejanos dos cuerpos eran pegados con insistencia el uno al otro, mientras se refregaban contra el tronco de un árbol.

**-Kaito, dime que me deseas, que me amas, dímelo por favor-** le pidió la peli verde con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba uno que otro beso en el cuello del joven.

**-Miku, no puedo mentirte, yo no te amo, eres mi amiga pero yo…-** antes de terminar su oración la dulce voz de un niño le despisto.

**-¡Kaito nii-chan, ven acá! Rin one-chan y yo encontramos un pequeño lago- **ambos jóvenes corrieron hacia donde ambos chicos estaban, que paralizados no alcanzaron a moverse siendo encontrados en esa situación, mientras ambos rubios le veían con sorpresa, otra de esas verdes miradas se veía triste.

**-…Lo lamento, no queríamos interrumpir, vamos onii-tan-** Rin jalo la mano de su hermano que lucía perdido, mientras no encontraba respuesta a lo que le pasaba.

Y aunque ambos jóvenes se habían petrificado, la joven peli aqua sonrió con sorna al ver como el pequeño chico salía huyendo con la mirada apagada, y tal vez Kaito les mirara con incredulidad, pero uno de los pasos ya estaba cumplido, solo falta la primera fase de su plan.

·

·

La noche asomaba por los enormes ventanales, muchas personas dormían, incluyendo a los tres príncipes pero a su diferencia los reyes como siempre salían a dar un paseo nocturno, ambos de 45 años, se amaban, y amaban a los hijos que tenían aun cuando dos de ellos no fueran sanguíneos. Pero no todos compartían esa dicha de familia, incluso podría decirse que los odiaba.

**-A los ricos y poderosos hazlos padecer, las criaturas arrogantes van a caer-** Rompiendo aquel gigante adorno en miniatura que ahora colgaba peligrosamente sobre los reyes Shion, era la primera fase de su plan, uno que faltaba poco a realizar.

Porque como años antes se dio cuenta, era igual a su madre, después de todo, ella fue quien la mato, porque como recordó alguna vez, ambas se parecían, ambas harían lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo, y en ese momento y después de enseñarle bien, decidió que le estorbaba su presencia por eso, fue eliminada.

Tal y como ahora Akaiko y Taito lo hacían, si para obtener a Kaito debía eliminar a todos, lo haría, su cordura no existía al fin y al cabo.

············

·······

Ojala les gustara el capitulo, se me habia olvidado aclarar que se basa en la pelicula del mismo nombre, claro que acabare poniendole de mi cosecha, asi que espero les agrade.

Sinceramente, espero un review para que me digan si les gusto, tambien si tienen alguna opinion a mejorar se los agradeceria. La historia es en otros tiempos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, de vuelta, al capitulo, creo que aclarare varios terminos en este capitulo espero lo disfruten.

**_Muchas gracias a Bertha Nayelly -_**yo ODIO a Miku, por eso siempre sera la mala en mis historias, mi vena yaoista me impide quererla.

**_iloveyugiohGX93_**

_·············_

_Incluso en la más llana oscuridad, las almas en pena siempre encontrarían otra que les hiciera levantar._

_Por eso incluso, en el peor de los tormentos una luz te sacara de ellos_

_·············_

Impotente golpeo la mesa con fuerza, no podía creérselo, es que simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, sus padres lucían ahora muertos, nadie se percato de ello hasta la mañana siguiente, nadie sabría si sufrieron, si aplastados por el monumental caballo de mar agonizaron bajo su peso, perdiendo la sangre que en sus cuerpos reposaba. No solo él estaba lastimado, sus hermanos menores también lo estaban, y como él estaba impotentes, ya habían perdido a sus padres una vez, les sucedía de nuevo. Incluso Miku lucia consternada.

**-¿¡Cómo fue posible que sucediera eso?!- **grito de nuevo con fuerza, el trono lucia vacía con las coronas respectivas reposando en cojines, simbolizando nuevamente la pérdida de dos grandes reyes.

**-Príncipe Kaito, no sabemos como sucedió, seguramente alguno de los pilares lucia roto y por eso ha caído-** le explico una joven cabello verde con ojos hinchados

**-¿Un accidente? ¿¡Porque ahora?! Seguramente fueron los que siguen a la antigua familia Kagamine- **razono el peli azul mas para el que para los demás, nunca antes se había exaltada tanto.

**-Kaito nii-chan, se que te duele, yo también los extraño pero te aseguro que están bien, ellos están en un lugar mejor, seguramente desean tu felicidad después de todo mamá y papá te…-** antes de terminar con su monologo el joven rubio fue callado por su hermano mayor.

**-¿Mamá y papá? Ellos no eran tus padres, tu y Rin son un par de huérfanos mas en este mundo, no conociste a tus padres porque ambos te abandonaron, ¿¡Como puedes saber lo que se siente?!- **le grito con desdén, mientras que Len lucia sus ojos hinchados de llorar que derramaban lagrimas con más fuerza aun, igual que el se sentía impotente. Nadie se percato de la sonrisa ladeada que realizaba la joven peli aqua.

**-¡Eres un desgraciado! Onii-tan solo quería reconfortarte, no conocimos a nuestros padres pero ellos lo eran para nosotros, nunca vuelvas a decirle algo como eso a mi hermano, si no te las veras conmigo- **después de aplicarle la cachetada, corrió para alcanzar al joven que ya se había marchado, que ahora, tal vez estaba en su cuarto, llorando, por sus padres por su hermano.

Como si un balde de agua fría se tratase, reacciono, analizando las horribles palabras que le había dedicado a su pequeño hermano, el definitivamente no iba con esa intención, pero es que… ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres era excusa, la servidumbre, vio expectante todo como si pasara en cámara lenta.

**-Príncipe Kaito necesita relajarse**- que aun consternado tomo de la mano del peli azul para llevárselo a su habitación, frente a la furiosa mirada de todos.

·

·

En la habitación oscura, un bulto sobresalía de las sabanas, desde pequeños su hermana y el siempre habían hecho eso, después de todo era su "manto de invisibilidad" el cual les protegía del mal, aunque en esos momentos deseaba sentirse mejor, volver a ser un niño que creía aun en eso. Estaba triste por su padre, asustado por la reacción de Kaito, furioso consigo mismo por correr de esa manera y no afrontarlo como el hombre que era. ¿Podia alguien comprenderlo? Tal vez su hermana, alguna vez le hablo acerca de un amor imposible, que a ojos de todos seria horrible.

**-Onii-tan, ¿estas aquí?, ¿Cómo estas?.** Le pregunto la joven recargándose sobre su hermano, moviendo su vestido de manera en que pudiera acostarse.

**-No, dejame solo-** y aunque su voz destruida, solo hizo que Rin se apretara mas a el, buscando refugio tal vez, como el que el necesitaba en esos momentos.

**-No lo hare, sabes que no tenia esa intención, vamos yo me quedare aquí contigo- **y levantadose por leves momentos se quito el gran vestido para despues meterse a la cama junto a su hermano.

·

·

Caminando por los pasillos callados mas de lo usual, se sentia extraño ahora de la familia quedaban solo tres, era triste su vida comenzaba a ser reducida en cenizas, siendo destruida de a poco, se lamentaba por haberle gritado algo como eso a Len, y por ello iba a disculparse. A pesar de haberse prometido a si mismo multiples veces que no voleria nunca mas hacia ella, parecían que un hechizo le obligaba a terminar siempre en su cama.

La puerta de blanco color, guardaba dentro a su pequeño hermano, si bien no de sangre, era cosa de familia, no le gustaba pensar que eran algo como eso, pero no por repugnancia o algo peor, sino mas bien por el hecho del que no quería quedarse como un simple hermano, de un momento a otro, ya no le bastaba aquello para ser feliz.

-**Len, lamento lo que hice, en verdad, no quize hacerlo, pero estaba tan triste que…-** a pesar de que hablaba la oscuridad le era algo difícil de ver, aun asi su vista se acostumbraba un poco tan solo.

**-Decidiste pagarla conmigo, lo entiendo, pero me dolio ¿sabes?, quería hacerte sentir mejor, me hubiera quedado callado y no intentar consolarte-** le respondió una voz ligeramente mas aguda de lo normal

**-Yo se que me pase contigo, pero es que en verdad, estaba desesperado, no sabes lo mucho que los amo, a ellos y a ti, por eso, por eso-** le seguía diciendo hasta que una risa burlona llego hasta sus oídos.

-**Eres un estúpido, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que quien habla no es Len sino yo, ¿en serio quieres a mi hermanito?-** le pregunto al sorprendido joven que le miraba como si quisiera matarla.

**-¿Eres tu, Rin? Lo que dijiste, no era Len sino tu, ¿Qué se supone que haces en la cama con Len?- **le pregunto con enojo mientras le tomaba uno de los brazos y la sacaba del colchon.

**-¿Yo? Solo arreglaba lo que tu rompiste, si para ello se requeria esto…-** señalo su cuerpo mientras lamia su labio superior** – entonces lo haría, porque al igual que tu amas a mi hermano yo lo hago, de la misma forma retorcida que lo haces tu- **con suspicacia aclaro sus suposiciones.

**-Onee-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?-** mientras se levantaba frotaba uno de sus ojos sin notar la otra presencia que les veia incrédulo.

**-Nada onii-tan, solo platicaba con onii-chan-** y ambos se percataron de cómo al decir ese nombre la figura sentada se estremeció, con temor, con tristeza.

**-Oh, entiendo, ¿ya esta mejor?- **y aunque ambos fuesen demasiado orgullosos, sabían que la pregunta no era para Rin, era para Kaito de manera indirecta.

**-Eso creo, me da igual despues de todo, es hora de que te vayas Kaito- **

Rin apenas moviendo los labios le indico que fuera con el pequeño chico, que ahora debía estar entre compungido y enojado, con algo de lentitud camino hasta el chico esperando que este no distinguiera entre su hermana y el, aunque la joven antes de salir pronuncio de manera rápida **_"Mas vale que no lo vuelvas a lastimar" _**y ahora si se fue de la habitacion, para dejar a sus hermanos, y esperar, esperar a que Kaito no metiera la pata.

**-Rin, me siento algo frustrado. Primero nuestros padres, luego los de nii-chan, el tiene razon, nosotros eramos huérfanos desde hace mucho-** y "Rin" acaricio lo que distinguió como la espalda, lo cual siempre le hacia creer a Len que estaba bien, tanto el como lo demás.

**-Pero, ¿sabes algo? Incluso cuando me grito, no pude odiarlo, no puedo hacerlo, lo amo Rin, pero no pienso decírselo, primero muerto…-** al oir la voz contraria se espanto, dejo de respirar en el mismo momento.

**-¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo? Sabes que yo también te amo, asi que no veo la razon para esconderlo- **y le abrazo aun por encima de las sabanas, mientras que con una sonrisa le besaba, le retiro el "manto" para verlo de frente.

**-¿Hablas enserio, nii-chan?... quizá no lo estes entendiendo yo no te amo solamente como mi hermano, eres mas que eso, te quiero como mi familia, como mi amante, ¿comprendes eso?-** le dijo el pequeño rubio ahora siendo aferrado a su cuerpo, que dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas, tal vez temeroso de que le rechazara.

**-Lo entiendo, porque es lo mismo que yo siento, por eso, dejame hacerte mio, dejame ser tuyo, ¿deseas eso?-** le pregunto Kaito acariciando la mejilla de un ahora sonrojado niño, porque a su diferencia, Len aun era un niño.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, sus bocas se acercaban a la otra con ansias y a la vez con lentitud, buscando los calidos sentimientos que despues de un beso se encontrarían; con tranquilidad juntaron sus labios dejando que el amor fluyera dentro de la muestra de cariño. Sin desear separarse, quedando unidos asi, pero Kaito buscaba mas que un beso superficial, asi que con apremio tanteo los rosados labios de Len usando la lengua dejándolos ensalivados, y aunque algo confuso, entendió que deseaba entrada a su boca, apenas concedido rebusco entre la cavidad del otro para dejar que ambas se conectaran, jugando entre ellas.

**-Kaito nii-chan, te amo-** apenas separados del beso por falta de aire fue la corta frase que pronuncio, acomodándose entre aquellos brazos.

**-Yo también te amo, Len-** se abrazaron y durmieron juntos, aun cuando el dia apenas se asomaba, ambos estaban agotados, demasiadas sensaciones juntas por un dia.

·

·

- _1 una semana despues – _

Ahí estaban una semana despues de aquel incidente en aquel prado, los cuatro chicos divirtiéndose, persiguiéndose no con los vestidos de princesa y príncipe, sino ahora vestidos de campesinos como la joven peli agua solia hacerlo. Pero algo era distinto, en esta escena algo cambiaba, tal vez no superficialmente pero si emocionalmente, la tensión era algo marcada aunque aun asi no se notaba del todo.

Despues de la muerte de los reyes, la confesión, la primera noche juntos como pareja, entre otras cosas las cosas hacían cambiado, y aunque Rin se habia mostrado reticente a dejar que Kaito se quedara con su hermano le advirtió que si lo lastimaba ella estaría ahí para rescatarlo, en cambio Miku no sabia nada, por el bien de Len, tanto Kaito y Rin acordaron mutuamente no decirle nada, ni la relación que antiguamente llevaba con la chica, ni la que actualmente el llevaba con el pequeño.

**-Nee nee, ¿iremos al pueblo hoy?-** le pregunto Miku a los otros que como ella iban felices por un sendero de piedras.

-**Seria divertido, nadie nos conoce y sin guardias seria mas sencillo-** les menciono Rin con entusiasmo

**-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos Niii-chan! –** y tomando de la mano al peli azul se lo llevo corriendo mientras las demás lo alcanzaban.

Miku iba vestida de manera de mucama, un vestido manga larga con cuello de tortuga con muñecas y delantal blanco. Rin en cambio llevaba un vestido en tonalidad rosa pastel de manga larga también con un cintillo blanco tanto en cintura como en su cabeza. Kaito llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos con un chaleco en color café y pantalones de color mas oscuro, casi negros, Len en cambio llevaba un short marron con una camisa de manga larga completamente baja y una gorra que cubria su rubio cabello.

Hacia muchos años que los tres jóvenes príncipes no iban al pueblo, y a sabiendas de que los reyes habian muerto, el sucesor seria el joven y único Shion, al menos hasta que Rin encontrara un esposo. Por ello, a sabiendas de que la identidad del rey seria declarada pronto decidieron ir al pueblo, cuando aun seguían siendo unos completos desconocidos, los cuatro añorarían esos momentos, pero no habia mas que hacer.

**-¡Mira nee-san, hay manzanas por alla!-** le señalo el niño rubio jalando a la peli agua de dieciséis años.

**-Lo estas haciendo feliz, Kaito, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, te doy las gracias, eres bueno para el-** y con esas palabras Rin corrió hasta donde ahora compraban manzanas.

·  
>·<p>

Esa misma tarde, en el balcón del palacio, dos figuras lucian en el, viendo hacia lo lejano, lo que habia mas alla de aquellas colinas, tomandose las manos con cariño, apreciando el apremiante tacto de una contra la otra. Mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban sin malicia alguna, apenas y eran roces entre ellos, mientras que el menor de ambos recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito.

Porque incluso en su profunda oscuridad, en su temprana coronación, su pronta retención de libertad, encontró el amor, uno verdadero y único claro esta.

**-Kaito, ¿Prometes estar junto a mi? Para siempre, aun siendo rey, aun cuando te pidan casarte, ¿lo haras, no te separaras?-** le pregunto Len ahora viendo como el ojiazul con ternura le veia.

**-Nuestros padres son testigos, te lo juro Len, nadie podrá separarnos porque incluso en la muerte estaremos juntos, es una promesa-** mientras ambos se besaban, como era su costumbre últimamente.

Ajenos, que literalmente a sus espaldas se encontraban la misma chica que fue capaz de eliminar a sus padres como si sacrificios hablara, de todas las que se pudieron enamorar, Kaito Shion atrajo a la peor, de todas, una chica que siendo su amiga escondia sentimientos, unos perversos, oscuros y egoístas, que nunca, debieron salir. Atrajo a la bruja.

················

Aqui acaba este capitulo, espero les gustara, dejen un comentario si fue asi, me alegra que a alguien le haya interesado


	3. Chapter 3

_Quiza cuando acabe el capitulo tendran ganas de matarme, por haber tardado tanto, y por otras cosas. Pero espero les guste el capitulo._

**_Muchas gracias Bertha Nayelly y iloveyugiohGX93_**

**_···················_**

_La oscuridad es capaz de absorber a cualquier alma pura inocente. Pero la luz es incapaz de iluminar un corazón corrompido por amor enfermizo_

Ahí estaban, dos cuerpos unidos en cuerpo y alma entregándose el uno al otro, con jadeos y sordos gemidos, besos castos y exigentes, una cama removiéndose con la velocidad de cada embestida, mientras que aquellas personas soltaban el nombre del otro, perdiéndose entre la lujuria, las cuatro paredes encerrando esos sucios ruidos. Sin embargo no fueron capaces de cuidar que nadie los viera, siendo así la única espectadora, la joven peli agua.

·

Horas más tarde, dormidos ambos, abrazándose, desnudos, mientras se compartían el calor, ella acaricio la mejilla del peli azul mientras plantaba un beso en los labios del mismo, para después cambiar con una fría mirada hacia el pequeño niño, que ajeno a la maldad que le asechaba dormía plácidamente, feliz de tener al hombre que amaba, estaba segura de que ese pequeño era demasiado ingenuo, saco un cuchillo de su blanco delantal.

**-Len, Len, Len, eres un crio tan estúpido, si te hubieras alejado de Kaito, yo no buscaría dañarte hermanito**- le acaricio la mejilla con aquel metal, sin dejar rastro en su blanca tez, acerco el puñal a su rubio cabello cortando apenas unos mechones.

**-Por ahora, te necesito vivo, pero disfrútalo mientras puedas, solo Kaito decidirá si vivirás o mueres…-** y con lentitud se alejo de la cama, nadie, ni dentro ni fuera de la habitación se percataron de su presencia en la habitación.

·

·

**-¡Alzad sus manos, y honren al nuevo rey! ¡Larga vida a Kaito Shion!-** grito una joven peli rosa mientras colocaba la corona del rey sobre el cabello azul

**-¡Larga vida al rey!-** gritaron los súbditos, incluyendo a los príncipes aun disfrazados de campesinos.

**-Les prometo, honrare la memoria no solo de los reyes Kagamine sino también de mis padres, me esforzaré por la paz y prosperidad de este reino-** hablo Kaito con la voz alta sin llegar a gritar

Cada súbdito y noble se levanto de su lugar para honrar al nuevo gobernante, sin percatarse de que el nuevo rey se alejaba de la multitud así como cierto chico también lo hacía, la música comenzó a sonar a petición de la princesa que feliz observo como su hermano iba con Kaito, si él era feliz, ella también lo seria. En el pasillo, aquellas personas se encontraron, suspirando antes de verse a los ojos, azul entre verde, mientras con cuidado, el más alto tomaba la pequeña cintura del otro, y el más bajo acomodaba sus manos sobre el cuello del otro.

**-Mucho gusto, su majestad, le felicito por su nuevo gobierno-** le hablo Len con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Me agrada saberlo querido príncipe, dígame, ¿Cómo piensa recompensarme por llegar tan alto?-** le planto un beso de piquito mientras depositaba otro en el níveo cuello.

**-Pues, esta noche en mi habitación se lo diré- **y con otra sutil caricia en la mejilla se alejo del hombre hasta llegar al gran salón, donde la música ya resonaba en el lugar.

**-Vaya, vaya, que escena tan mas empalagosa-** hablo una tercera voz, con desprecio y asco en su voz, escuchando cerrarse la puerta

**-¿Qué quieres Miku, sigues enojada?- **le pregunto el chico no con odio, sino con enojo contenido.

**-Claro que sigo enojada, ¿Cómo lo preferiste a, el? Yo soy mejor que ese pequeño y sucio doncel-** excuso con veneno en su voz, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho

**-No te atrevas a decirle así de nuevo, te recuerdo que es el príncipe, y legitimo heredero al trono-** al terminar de decir esto, dio una vuelta dirigiéndose al salón donde ya le esperaban.

**-Una razón mas para destruirlo-** y con una sonrisa siguió al peli azul, absorto de lo que le vendría encima.

·

·

La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, todos se divertían, y a petición del rey, las personas dejaron de encargarse acerca de sus trabajos, al menos hasta que la celebración acabase. Kaito estaba feliz de llegar al trono, sin embargo sentía preocupación, quizá aun no estaba listo para gobernar, pero no había quien más lo hiciera, los otros dos herederos, eran incluso menores de lo que era él. Desvió la mirada hacia la pista del salón, captando su atención la rubia cabellera del que ahora era su amante, ese pequeño le tenía fe, entonces no debía dudar de su liderazgo, Len siempre estaría con él.

**-¿En qué tanto piensa su majestad?-** esa voz le sobresalto de manera aterradora, no se oía rencorosa, era dulce como todo el tiempo.

**-En el futuro, del pueblo y el mío, ¿a qué has venido Miku?-** le inquirió mientras buscaba a su niño, para encontrarlo platicando con otro chico de blancos cabellos.

**-Quería hacerte una propuesta, ¿Cambiarias tu felicidad por la vida de Len, arriesgando así al mismo?- **

**-Lo haría, si con ello Len está a salvo…-** Miku sonrió un poco, la respuesta comenzaba a agradarle **–Pero, si yo lo protejo de cualquiera, lo amo más que nadie, lo alegre más de lo que es ahora. No permitiré que Len llore, se lastime o muera, por eso, no habrá nada que arriesgar- **

Mientras el adulto se alejaba de la adolescente, se preguntaba que había sido aquello, Miku estaba demasiado rara desde que le explico la verdad de no amarla así como también cuando se entero de que ahora Len era su pareja, en cambio esta ideaba su plan, al parecer las cosas no podían salir de la mejor manera, extrañaría mucho a su pequeño hermanito, pero si para ello debía matarlo, no había opción entonces, los observo cuando ambos bailaron, les dejaría disfrutar, después de todo, sería la última noche en la que serian felices, también la última vez en que se verían. Se separarían, ella apostaba a que lo harían.

·

**-Me parece que fue muy divertido el baile, ¿tú qué crees nii-chan?-**

**-No del todo, algo no me gusto- **respondió con tono hosco

**-No me digas que sigues enojado por que hable con Dell, supéralo, es mi amigo-** parándose de puntitas le beso mientras corría, Kaito ya sin el enojo comenzó a perseguirlo

**-Ven acá chiquillo, aun me debes el regalo por la coronación-**

**-¡Alcánzame y te lo daré!- **

Kaito logro atrapar al pequeño justo cuando iban a entrar, en la puerta lo acorralo mientras le besaba con fiereza, aparte del helado, lo que más le gustaba eran los cálidos y suaves labios de Len, porque con ellos sentía perderse, nada mas existía, solo ellos dos.

Len en cambio, se sentía en una nube cuando su novio le tocaba, las sensaciones eran inexplicables, junto a él todo era primerizo así como único, se sentía bien cuando Kaito le besaba con ternura, con rapidez, porque de cualquier manera sentía que sus cuerpos se conectaban por medio de ellos, se entendían sin palabras y eso lo hacía especial.

·

·

Más allá de la vista de las personas, en un pasadizo secreto que ni los príncipes ni el rey conocían, se encontraba una joven chica, en medio de un cuarto maltratado, con múltiples telas, huesos, arena, y en medio de este un caldero con burbujeante líquido, de aspecto desagradable. De un lado a otro, lo único que se veía, era a esa extraña chica, sin sus dos coletas, con el cabello completamente suelto, mientras su vestido lucia mas escotado de lo normal.

-**Cuando las elecciones que tomas, son la mejor para ti, para mí son estorbos, por ello, si me haces sufrir, lo que más ames tendrá que perecer, tal y como tu alma lo hará cuando lo llegues a perder- **

Soltó el rubio mechón con el que había estado jugando con burla, al momento de aventarlo el líquido hizo un pequeño levantamiento como una explosión soltando vapor por este.

-**Lo lamento Len, pero Kaito tuvo oportunidad de salvarte, pero no lo decidió así- **y dando una vuelta, se coloco de nuevo la gabardina, lista para salir de la habitación, y esperar, esperar a que la segunda fase surgiera efecto.

·

·

En otro lugar dentro de ese gigantesco hogar, dos cuerpos relucían en la oscuridad la hermosa luna en lo más alto se escondía tras las lluviosas y grises nubes, el más pequeño era abrazado por detrás gracias a Kaito, mientras que sus respiraciones eran calmadas y acompasadas, ambos dormitaban, pero uno de ellos abrió los ojos con estruendo, sin delicadeza se quito el brazo de encima, por mala suerte Kaito tenía el sueño demasiado pesado, por lo que levantarse, desvestirse e irse, no fue problema.

**_-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No logro controlar mi cuerpo- _**y aunque trato de hablar, sus labios se movían pero la voz no le salía

**_-¿Miku?, ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?-_** se pregunto el rubio, mientras le observaba con confusión

**-Mi querido Len, lamento esto, en verdad te quiero pero, cuestión de negocios-** sonrió mientras veía como el chico se enfurruñaba

**_-¿Cuestión de negocios, a que te refieres?- _**Len la miro con suspicacia, por lo mismo, la chica frente a él decidió explicarle. Igual con algo de reticencia.

**-Mira Len, para que entiendas de una vez por todas, Kaito era mío y siempre lo será, pero tú eres un gran estorbo por eso tendré que eliminarte, nada personal, solo cuestión de negocios-** le incito a darle la mano, que aunque trato de resistirse no lo logro, entregándosela, siendo guiado por la peli agua.

**-Querido, llegaras hasta el risco de la viuda, y te lanzaras de ahí, si Kaito te ve, entonces dile tus últimas palabras, pero piénsalas muy bien porque te aseguro serán las últimas- **y mientras desaparecía seguía al pequeño de cerca.

·

·

Cuando el calor del cuerpo contrario no se sentía, abrió uno de sus ojos, para buscar el lugar de su ausencia, la ropa que el chico había elegido para mañana no estaba, por lo que preocupado se levanto de un salto corriendo hasta su muda de ropa donde encontró una nota, la tira al suelo, y lo mas rápido que pudo moverse se vistió, salió de la habitación dispuesto a detener la desgracia que presentía podía pasar

-El risco de la viuda Tic-Tac-

Corrió mas allá del castillo, su mente le decía que algo no andaba bien, que debía apresurarse, y atrapar a ese pequeño antes de que una desgracia le ocurriera, pero aunque lo intento, el cuerpo de aquel chico logro vislumbrarse solo para perderse de nuevo, cuando más cerca estaba terminaba por alejarse, quería alcanzarlo, salvarlo cuanto antes, apenas a unos metros de tocar su cuerpo, dio la vuelta, por primera vez en ese recorrido vio aquellos verdes ojos, sin parpadear y faltos de brillos aquella persona logro unas palabras que le congelaron, sonaban a despedida.

**-Te amare siempre, Kaito-** y le sonrió, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría, había tantas cosas que le quiso decir, pero ahora eran fallidas e inútiles su garganta se había vuelto a cerrar.

En su caída, todos los buenos momentos, que paso, antes y después de ser pareja, le habían parecido tan especiales, pero ahora sabia que nunca le volvería a ver, que jamás le volvería a besar, por ello, sentía también que lo que vivió no fue suficiente, catorce años de vida, tan poco y ahora solo esperaba su caída, una que no tardo en llegar.

Sobre la punta, Kaito miraba con incredibilidad como su pequeña pareja ahora lucia tirada sobre las piedras, el agua se mezclaba con la sangre tiñéndola apenas, el viento seguía moviendo las olas golpeando el cuerpo sin vida de Len, que había muerto con una sonrisa, tal vez no deseaba que él le recordara triste y atrapado por una maldición, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo junto a él, en proceso de acompañarlo, se lo prometió.

**-Ni la muerte nos separara…-** susurro para después dejarse caer, en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a esos labios, a esa piel, a ese pequeño tan único, ahora lo perdía. No dejaría que pasara.

Pero para su sorpresa al momento de haber caído, no le espero el mismo destino que al pequeño Len, mientras el cuerpo a su lado lucia pálido y ahora frio, el suyo en cambio seguía igual como si nunca hubiese caído. Al voltear la vio ahí, sonriendo con burla y cinismo.

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?!- **le pregunto cuándo aun seguía con vida, le miraba enojado, mientras sus uñas comenzaban a crecer

**-¡Eres una maldita bruja! ¡Ramera de Satán!-** sus ojos soltaban lagrimas mezcladas entre sangre y agua, su piel se volvió más pálida de lo normal, sus cabellos más brillantes. Estaba muerto en vida. Estaba maldecido, ahora y hasta la eternidad seria un vampiro.

·

·

El rey había sido condenado a ser un vampiro, de esa manera la muerte no podría ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, a la culpa de no poder proteger a Len, en estos momentos su cabeza le palpitaba, escuchaba mas allá del castillo gritos, maldiciones e impotente, sabía que vendrían por él, después de todo, era el rey que prometió proteger a sus súbditos, y no solo no pudo salvar al pequeño Kagamine sino que también ahora mataba a los aldeanos, porque así era su odiosa naturaleza.

Y también sabia quien le había entregado, la misma joven que juro amarlo, la misma que mato a sus seres más preciados. Miku finalmente había entendido que nunca le amaría igual por lo que si no era de ella no sería de nadie más, condenando a su monarca a sufrir en soledad, estaría solo, encadenado y sediento de sangre. Fuera de aquella prisión de metal, Miku sonreía, un fallo de planes, pero si nada empeoraba entonces en unos cuantos siglos lo sacaría. Tal vez asi, recapacitaba Kaito.

·················

Creanme, despues de haber hecho este capitulo, quize matarme incluso. No me gustaba matar a mi pobrencito Len.

Pero el fic no acaba aqui, de hecho, para ser exactos, acaba de empezar. Solo espero les guste. Mas adelantes, aclarare el hecho de muchas cosas. Pero para eso falta un tiempo.

Dejen un review si les ha gustado y otro si no fue asi.


End file.
